


Can't stop starin' at those ocean eyes

by purpleblow



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Gen, Introspection, POV Tifa Lockhart
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleblow/pseuds/purpleblow
Summary: Sephiroth. La ShinRa. Ancora una volta era tutta colpa loro e quindi, di nuovo, a causa loro Tifa si sentiva dannatamente impotente: non poteva svegliare Cloud, non poteva vendicarsi perché aveva promesso di rimanere per sempre al fianco del ragazzo e, diamine, era tutto così complicato. Ingiusto.[Momento che si colloca durante la separazione del party, quando Tifa resta a Mideel al fianco di Cloud]
Collections: Lande Di Fandom





	Can't stop starin' at those ocean eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Storia partecipante alla Maritombola 2020 di Lande di Fandom col prompt #47. Ocean Eyes - Billie Eilish

Avrebbe voluto piangere, Tifa, ma non lo fece.   
Doveva essere forte, doveva ingoiare il dolore e farsi forza anche per chi in quel momento non poteva farlo e che, fino a quando era stato al suo fianco, aveva fatto il possibile per proteggerla.  
Stavolta era Cloud ad avere bisogno di lei e no, mai gli avrebbe negato la sua presenza, il suo supporto, il suo affetto: fino a quando sarebbe stato costretto su quella dannata sedia a rotelle e con la testa chissà in quale dimensione, lei non lo avrebbe abbandonato.

« Stavolta te la faccio io una promessa. » disse a bassa voce, ma con decisione, guardando in quegli occhi profondi e così luminosi a causa delle infusioni mako: erano sempre stati belli i suoi occhi, a dire il vero, e lo erano anche in quel momento che sembravano così lontani. 

Chissà cosa stava vedendo Cloud? Chissà a cosa pensava? Sarebbe tornato da lei?  
Con un sospiro sofferto gli prese una mano fra le sue, stringendola forte come se in quel modo potesse infondergli il calore necessario per dargli un segnale utile a riportarlo alla realtà… ma chiaramente non funzionò. E come poteva? Era praticamente impossibile risvegliarsi dopo un’intossicazione così estrema e a quel pensiero, subito, la sua mente andò al padre di Jessie che era rimasto incosciente per anni e, probabilmente, ancora lo era.  
E adesso, se possibile, stava ancora peggio perché non solo vedere Cloud in quelle condizioni la stava logorando dentro ma il suo cervello si divertiva a farle brutti scherzi facendole pensare alla defunta amica.

_Sephiroth. La ShinRa._ Ancora una volta era tutta colpa loro e quindi, di nuovo, a causa loro Tifa si sentiva dannatamente impotente: non poteva svegliare Cloud, non poteva vendicarsi perché aveva promesso di rimanere per sempre al fianco del ragazzo e, diamine, era tutto così complicato. Ingiusto.  
E aveva paura.   
Paura.  
Paura di perdere l’unica persona che gli fosse rimasta e che la legava ad un passato che non esisteva più, ma non era pronta. Non lo sarebbe mai stata.

« Forse non sono in grado di aiutarti in alcun modo ma… una cosa posso farla e credimi, Cloud, la farò ad ogni costo. » sussurrò Tifa, trattenendo quelle lacrime che minacciavano di scivolare lungo le sue guance, mentre stringeva la presa con le mani esili e tremanti. « Ti giuro sulla mia stessa vita che non lascerò mai il tuo fianco fino a che non ti riprenderai. » 

Il dolore che sentiva all’altezza del petto era qualcosa di insopportabile e mai provato prima: come si viveva in quello stato? Come sarebbe andata avanti senza la persona che amava e che da sempre riusciva a comprenderla e spronarla quando credeva che tutto stesse andando a rotoli? Era esattamente come si sentiva lei in quel momento: avrebbe proprio avuto bisogno delle sue parole di conforto, se solo non fosse stato lui stavolta quello ad aver bisogno di aiuto.

« E ti riprenderai, Cloud, perché tu non puoi darla vinta alla ShinRa e a Sephiroth. Tu— tu lo sai, dobbiamo fermarli, ma senza di te non riusciremmo mai a salvare il pianeta… non riusciremmo mai a impedire a quella maledetta meteora di distruggerci. » un singhiozzo le sfuggì dalle labbra, le lacrime presero a traboccare dai suoi occhi e con voce rotta dal pianto continuò quel monologo che sperava in qualche modo arrivasse alle orecchie del biondo. « Però, sai, se tu non dovessi riprenderti io… non mi importerebbe neppure della meteora. A dire il vero non mi importa di nient’altro se non che tu apra gli occhi — che tu li apra davvero — e che guardi me e non chissà quale strano mondo. » 

Dentro di sé Tifa sentiva ancora un lieve bagliore di speranza nonostante la situazione fosse particolarmente critica e, per come era fatta lei, vi sarebbe rimasta aggrappata con le unghie e con i denti pur di non farla sfuggire. Che poi, lasciarla andare sarebbe stato un po’ come arrendersi e non era proprio da lei.

« Ti prego Cloud, guardami. Sono qui… » tentò ancora, lasciando la sua mano per poi stringerlo in un abbraccio, sfogando quel pianto che aveva trattenuto sin da quando era arrivata a Mideel e aveva scoperto delle condizioni del biondo.

Ne aveva un gran bisogno e infatti, a poco a poco, sentiva che quel senso di oppressione che si portava dentro si stava leggermente allentando: per lo meno non si sentiva più soffocare ed era già un punto di partenza.  
Pianse fino a che ne ebbe le forze, infine, inginocchiata a terra e ancora stretta a Cloud, abbandonò la testa sulle sue gambe e stremata decise di provare a cedere a un sonno che mancava da giorni ormai.   
Non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa ne sarebbe stato di loro, dell’ex-SOLDIER e né aveva idea di cosa stessero combinando gli altri: se erano riusciti a recuperare le Huge Materia e portarsi avanti nella loro missione. Non sapeva niente. E in fin dei conti, in quel momento non aveva voglia di stare a pensarci: non aveva né la forza, né la lucidità per farlo.  
Aveva solo bisogno di abbandonarsi alla stanchezza e annullarsi, liberarsi di quei pensieri che, se non fosse cambiato qualcosa, l’avrebbero fatta letteralmente impazzire e tutto ciò ancor prima che la meteora distruggesse tutto quanto. O per lo meno, sarebbe accaduto questo se la speranza le fosse scivolata definitivamente via dalle dita.


End file.
